


Again, Please

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He's on his back on the carpet, naked with legs spread wide open. The carpet fibers are pushing into his back, and when he arches up he feels the slightl burn against his shoulder blades. He wants to get fucked on this floor, to end up covered in rug burn, too sore to get up in the morning. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Again, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for SWAG, original prompt from hqkink posted [here](http://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=127201#cmt127201).

"More," Oikawa moans, "more, please."   
  
He's on his back on the carpet, naked with legs spread wide open. The carpet fibers are pushing into his back, and when he arches up he feels the slightl burn against his shoulder blades. He wants to get fucked on this floor, to end up covered in rug burn, too sore to get up in the morning.   
  
Suga is watching him writhe, watching him keen and push his crotch up into the air, begging to be stepped on again. He's fully clothed, standing just a step away, waiting until Oikawa absolutely can't take it anymore.   
  
"What would you like me to do?" Suga asks, and he sounds sort of bored, uninterested and Oikawa rubs his ass into the carpet, relishing in the slight burn.   
  
"Step on me again, _please_." Oikawa begs.  
  
Suga laughs. "You're really pathetic like this, you know?" He takes a step forward until he's between Oikawa's legs.   
  
Oikawa nods, eager to agree. He is pathetic, he's disgusting, he wants to be punished.   
  
Suga runs the toe of his patent leather dress shoe up the inside of Oikawa's thigh, balancing effortlessly on one foot. He gets close to Oikawa's crotch and then stops. Oikawa whines and pushes up his hips again. Suga moves his foot up to Oikawa's chest, as far as he can reach by pointing his toe.   
  
"Please, please, please," Oikawa chants, mindless in his desperation. Suga drags is toe down Oikawa's chest and stomach, lingering and pushing hard just above his dick.   
  
"Is this close enough?" He asks, knowing that it isn't.   
  
Oikawa shakes his head again. He's still begging, but it's mindless. Suga laughs a little again, and Oikawa seems to shrink slightly at the sound. He presses the sole of his shoe against the underside of Oikawa's cock, where it's hard and curving towards his stomach slightly.   
  
Oikawa yelps, his chanting moan turning into half a scream and he pushes up, flinching into the pressure of Suga's shoe as he pushes down against him. "Is this what you like?" Suga asks. He wants to hear him say it, hear him beg for it even more than he already is.   
  
"Yes," He pants, and Suga pushes down just a little harder and Oikawa's dick is squished between Suga's shoe and his own abdomen. "Yes, I like this, please."   
  
Suga isn't even sure what he's asking for now, just more of what he's already getting, or something worse. Suga rests his hand on Oikawa's knee, the good one, he notices, and leans down until it looks like more of his weight is on his lifted foot.   
  
He's not, of course, bearing down his weight on Oikawa, because the danger of seriously hurting him is too great, but just the image of himself looming over him seems to be doing enough, and Oikawa's eyes widen before squeezing shut.   
  
Suga stands up again, lifting his foot and setting it on the floor. It's faint, but he almost thinks he can see an impression from his shoe against the underside of Oikawa's cock, or at least a part that is a little redder than the rest.   
  
"Again," Oikawa whines, "again, again, please."   
  
"You're so polite, but I'm _tired_ ," Suga lies and laughs, "you should do some work for me. Touch yourself, Tooru." He says his name low, sexy in the way Oikawa likes to hear it best and Oikawa doesn't waste a second deliberating.   
  
He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it once. It's clearly too dry, and he licks his hand before stroking again.   
  
"Keep going." Suga orders, and Oikawa seems very eager to listen, as he's stroking hard and fast, pushing his hips up into his hand. "I want you to come before I fuck you."   
  
Oikawa moans at that, and with another twist of his wrist he comes, shaking, over his chest, side and the carpet.   
  
"You're so quick for me, Tooru, you certainly want it bad."


End file.
